


Stellar Walk

by TheHatMeister



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, waaaaaaaaay too many nerd references here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatMeister/pseuds/TheHatMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip and Ray have a difference of opinion on a possible mission to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar Walk

Ray knew that sound didn’t carry in space, due to the lack of air the soundwaves could move through. However, he was pretty sure that Rip was shouting loud enough that he could be heard outside the hull of the  _ Waverider _ by any passing alien.

 

“Absolutely not!” Rip slammed his hand down on the table. “I am  _ not _ jeopardizing the entire team on a mission directed by  _ you _ , Dr. Palmer!”

 

Ray crossed his arms. “It’s not jeopardizing!” He protested. “We might even find allies there, it has to be worth looking at!”

 

Walking by the captain’s quarters, Professor Stein hesitated in front of the door, but upon hearing angry voices, decided to make a speedy retreat. The combined wrath of ATOM and a Time Master was not something he wanted to incur without Jax’s aid.

 

“Your knowledge of time travel comes from a  _ television program _ ,” Rip continued, derision dripping from the last two words. “I have devoted my entire life to the intricacies of time travel. The risks we could incur by traveling that far into the future are beyond astronomical. So let me be clear when I say, we are  _ not _ travelling to the 23rd century!”

 

“Yeah, well, your ship is...lame!” Ray fired back, stalking out the door. He barreled angrily down the corridor, nearly knocking Jax over as he rounded the corner.

 

“Whoa, man, what was that about?” the mechanic asked, jerking his head in the direction of Rip’s quarters. “Sounded like things got pretty nasty in there.”

 

“I just suggested that we go forwards in time, to about 2265,” Ray grumbled, still sulking. “He shot me down pretty hard. I was thinking, maybe we could get help from the people there in taking down Savage...”

 

Jax held up a hand, brow furrowing as he stared at Ray. “Hold up. You wanted to go to 2265? Isn’t that when Star Trek happens?” 

 

Ray looked down at his feet, uncharacteristically silent. Jax burst out laughing. “Oh my God!” he gasped between bouts of laughter. “You wanted to go talk to Captain Kirk? You  _ nerd _ !”

 

“Says the guy who does the Fusion Dance with a nuclear physicist,” Ray muttered, but his mouth was twitching. “I suppose it  _ is _ a bit ludicrous.” 

 

“Dude, this whole thing is ludicrous,” replied Jax, still chuckling. “I bet he doesn’t have directions to a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away either.”

 

Ray snorted. “That’s pretty vague, yeah.” The two shared a quick laugh again, before the ship’s alarms promptly started blaring.

 

“The ship appears to be under attack,” Gideon announced in her usual implacable tone. 

 

“Visuals?” Ray asked. A small holographic display appeared in front of them, showing the incoming ship. Ray and Jax gaped at the green ship whizzing towards them, as the ship rocked under its blasts. 

 

“Suck it, Rip!” Ray whooped, punching the air even as he staggered from the attack. The ship currently firing at the  _ Waverider _ looked almost exactly like a Klingon Warbird.

  
Jax rolled his eyes. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”


End file.
